This project has attempted to delineate organic or non-psychiatric abnormalities associated with Anorexia Nervosa. The primary area of investigation has been hypothalamic function, and the possible role of hypothalamic dysfunction in the pathophysiology of anorexia nervosa. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Vigersky, R.A., Anderson, A.E., and Loriaux, D.L.: Hypothalamic Abnormalities in Anorexia Nervosa. In: Anorexia Nervosa, R. Vigersky, ed., 1976, in press. Vigersky, R.A., Loriaux, D.L., Andersen, A.E., Mecklenburg, R.S., and Vaitukaitis, J.L.: Delayed Pituitary Hormone Response to LRF and TRF in Patients with Anorexia Nervosa and with Secondary Amenorrhea Associated with Simple Weight Loss. J. Endocr. Metab. 43:8932, 1976.